Problem: A rectangle is $8$ units long. The rectangle is also $9$ units wide. What is its area?
Explanation: $8\text{ }$ $9\text{ }$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59 60 61 62 63 64 65 66 67 68 69 70 71 72 The area is the length times the width. The length is 8 units. The width is 9 units. Thus the area is $8\times9$ square units. $ \text{area} = 8 \times 9 = 72 $ We can also count 72 square units.